The present invention relates to a Wing Chun dummy. More specifically, the present invention relates to a Wing Chun dummy adapted for use as an electronic control device.
The genesis of the martial arts is commonly attributed to the need for self-defense, hunting techniques and military defense. One style of martial arts is Wing Chun. Wing Chun consists of six forms all of which embody the characteristics of balance, structure, stance and flexibility. One form of Wing Chun utilizes a Muk Yan Jong (“Wing Chun dummy”). A Wing Chun dummy is a wooden device used during Wing Chun training. Although various forms of the martial arts use a Muk Yan Jong, the Wing Chun wooden dummy is the most popular form.
The Wing Chun dummy uses an arm and leg configuration which is designed to cultivate fighting skills. Having three arms and one leg, the Wing Chun dummy represents an opponent's body in various positions and the lines of force that the body can exert. The dummy itself and its arms and legs may be secured such that they exhibit a reactionary force which is similar to a human opponent's involuntary reaction when struck. For example, the dummy may be suspended on a rack or bolted to a wall for stability.
Although the martial arts are rooted in physical defense, the martial arts have a significant performance art aspect as well. Many types of performance arts are rooted in the martial arts including the Kabuki theater of Japan and the Brazilian art of capoeira.
Piezoelectric sensors convert forces exerted thereon into electric signals. The electric signals may then be used to control associated electronics, such as, for example sound and/or light modules. The advent of piezoelectric sensors has enabled otherwise non-electrical devices to be adapted to produce an electrical output signal.
Accordingly, it may be advantageous to provide a Wing Chun dummy adapted for use as an electronic controller in the performance arts.